


To build a home

by 200and21bees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sentimental Sherlock, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200and21bees/pseuds/200and21bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To build a home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkP6Tf79UrM)

It hit Sherlock one morning, straight out of nowhere. He had left John sleeping in their bed. The doctor would sleep all day if he was allowed, but Sherlock only needed five hours and he was done.

 

So the detective got up, washed and made tea. John had been very surprised the few first times when Sherlock shoved a warm cuppa on his hands when he got out of bathroom, but never complained. Now it was their usual routine, at least on the mornings when Sherlock didn’t get called to the yard.

 

That morning they were both in the living room, John with his cuppa and the day’s paper and Sherlock with his mind palace. The brunette was organising footprint patterns from the most recent, but something broke his concentration and he turned to look at John, thinking it was him asking something.

 

And just like that something just clicked. John was just sitting there on his chair, with the paper spread on his lap, tea cup balanced on the arm of the chair. It was a sight that greeted Sherlock almost every day, something utterly domestic. Only now the whole situation hit him in the face hard.

 

Here he was, just lying on the sofa, watching John. John, who was the first person to tolerate him and definitely the first to say he loved Sherlock. John, who had somehow managed to penetrate Sherlock’s walls and now they were here. Home.

 

He had lied to John the day they met. He could’ve afforded Baker Street quite well on his own. In fact, he had been living there for over six months. He had never felt at home at his childhood home with Mycroft, nor the first, second or third flat at the edges of London. And the crack houses were merely an unwanted, hazy memory of the darkest times of his life.

 

Baker Street had been just another flat, not much more than a place to sleep in. At the time, Sherlock hadn’t known what was missing, nowhere just felt like a home. Having Mrs. Hudson around did help though, and Sherlock had been fairly sure he would stay at Baker Street for quite a long time. At least longer than anywhere else.

 

Then entered John. He seemed to like the colours, the general feeling of the place. As soon as Sherlock saw John claim the red armchair as his, something deep inside him told him it was right, having John there. Slowly, the doctor had also invaded Sherlock’s mind, his life.

 

John had claimed his chair and his side of the bed and Sherlock gave it all up voluntarily.

 

And now they were here, they were really here. John had claimed Sherlock as his and Sherlock would never let him go.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

John had noticed Sherlock’s stare when he started to fold the paper back. Sherlock only noticed the tears on his own cheeks when John got up and crouched in front of Sherlock, his face looking as soft as ever.

 

“Is something wrong?” Sherlock shook his head and reached for John’s hand. “I lied to you when we met. I could’ve, I...” His voice broke for some reason. John just tilted his head slightly, suddenly looking nervous.

 

“You could’ve what? What do you mean lied?”

 

“I could’ve afforded 221b on my own and I said I couldn’t.” John let out a laugh, obviously relieved. “Is that why you’re… sentimental? I told you that you can tell me anything, no need to be nervous.”

 

“No, it’s not that, I just...” Sherlock shook his head again. “I just realised we are a family. I guess I never thought of us like that, didn’t think anyone would want to… I’m so lucky to have you still here.”

 

John got up and laid on top of Sherlock. Folding his arms carefully on Sherlock’s chest, John laid his head on top of them and looked at Sherlock. “I have never thought of leaving. Sherlock, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, I wouldn’t give it up.”

 

“Me neither.” Sherlock lifted his hands to John’s back and squeezed slightly. “This place never felt like home before you. Nowhere did, really.” He felt John’s chuckle more than heard it.

 

“So you had moved in well before me. I thought so,” he mumbled and laid his cheek above the brunette’s heart feeling the almost elevated, strong pulse. “It doesn’t matter, Sherlock. It’s all fine.”’

 

“I know,” Sherlock whispered, curling his whole body around John. The blond lifted his head minutely. “Do you want to have a cuddle?”

 

Sherlock answered by blushing fiercely. John smiled widely and got up, holding his hand for Sherlock. The detective felt like he should try to object, but John had made him weak and sentimental. And definitely not in a bad way.

 

So he took the offered hand and and let the doctor lead him to their bedroom. Before John could lay down though, Sherlock wrapped his hands tightly around him and buried his head in John’s neck.

 

“I’m never letting you go, you’ll grow old with me.”

 

John just squeezed back.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

                         ~'*'~

 

  
There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home.

  
Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree as old as me  
Branches were sewn by the colour of green  
Ground had arose and passed its knees  
  
By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
Held on as tightly as you held on me  
Held on as tightly as you held

  
And I built a home  
for you  
for me  
  
Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you  
  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

 

(To Build A Home – The Cinematic Orchestra)


End file.
